Save me from the Dark
by KathyLovettLestrange
Summary: 'She was dead inside. She lived in the dark. And without him, she was nothing. He was the only one who could bring her back to life." Dark Sweenett One Shot, rated M for sexual content.


**Here I am with a new fanfic... Dark Sweenett.**

**I really was inspired by the song Bring me to life (Evanescence). **

**It's rated M for sexual content, hope you like it xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dark. Everything was dark. The world could seem peaceful at night when everybody was asleep. But not Fleet Street. It was a street full of secrets. Shadows. Ghosts. People disappeared every day and were never found again. Nobody knew about the crime that happened every day at 186 Fleet Street. And there he stood, at the window of his barber shop right above the pie shop of Eleanor Lovett, looking down at the dark, empty street. Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street.

His skin was pale, dark shadow were under his almost black eyes. Darkness. He lived in a hell, in complete darkness. He was marked by pain and sorrow. He was another person than he had used to be fifteen years ago. Until one man had destroyed his family. His life. How did it feel like to be lucky? He didn't know it any more.

The only little joy he had was when he would slit the throats of his customers with his razor, seeing their lives escaping in form of blood, precious rubies... And one day, one day he would get to _him_. To the man who had taken his life fifteen years ago.

Sweeney Todd would get his revenge. Until this day he would continue killing innocent men who came for a shave and send them down to the bakehouse of Eleanor Lovett, his landlady and accomplice in crime, where she would bake the corpses into pies and sell them afterwards to the unknowing vermin of London.

As Sweeney Todd stood at his window, he only could think of _her_. Her, Eleanor Lovett. She was the only light in his darkness and he hated it. He hated himself for loving her. The demon barber didn't forget and didn't forgive. And he had sworn himself not to love again.

Every day he tried to avoid her. To avoid her soft voice, to avoid her sweet smell. To avoid her eyes. He got rid off her by being cruel to her, but every time it broke his heart. Even if he didn't want to love her.

Careful not to wake the baker, Sweeney sneaked downstairs to get something to drink. He was the only awake person in Fleet Street. He wanted to go straight to the kitchen, but then he saw it. A small book on the table caught his eye. Instead of going to the kitchen, the barber now went to the table, staring at the book. It looked like a diary. He knew that he shouldn't read it. It was none of his business what Eleanor might think. Or was it? Silently he sat down and opened the diary carefully.

_I know that he'll never love me back... He hates me. I have no idea for how long I can stand it, having to look at him every single day and knowing well that he has no sympathy for me at all. He doesn't care about how I feel, he even wouldn't care if I was dead. Probably he sometimes would love to kill me, but I think he can't._

_Not because my death would upset him, for him I belong to the vermin of the world. No, he only needs me for his bloody revenge. There surely aren't many bakers who don't mind baking people into pies just because they're hopelessly in love with a mad barber. Of course I want to see Judge Turpin dead too, after all he took from me what I loved, but all the other people..._

_And then he doesn't see what I do for him at all! I wash his bloody shirts, I cook for him, I care for him! He's such an ungrateful bastard! And though, I love him._

_If he could hear me cry at night... All my tears are only for him. And sometimes I wish he would just kill me. 'For the rest of us death will be a relief', he said._

_Now I think he's right. It would be a relief from all the pain and sorrow._

_My love for him kills me slowly... I've always been his._

The barber swallowed hard and closed the diary. She lived in the same dark world as he did. He hated loving her. He hated it when he couldn't help but to imagine how it would feel like to hold her close, to kiss her... Every night, he had her picture in his mind. It didn't matter how much he wanted to stop it. He couldn't. And he hated it.

Her heart belonged only to him. The thought of it was painful for the barber because he knew exactly how much he was hurting her heart.

But when Eleanor would wake up, she would find a red rose on the table with a note beside it.

_From an ungrateful bastard._

Sweeney had thought about his landlady the whole day. Even if he didn't want to care about her, her diary had shown him another side of her. That she was weak, helpless in the darkness. Desperate.

Again it got dark outside. Again the demon barber looked down at the street from his window, watching how the last people went home for night. And again he escaped into his own dark world. Then he heard soft sobs from downstairs. Because Eleanor Lovett lived in the same dark world as he did.

Everyone of them had created an own world of darkness and though they weren't completely alone. They were together there. The barber remembered a line from Eleanor's diary.

_If he could only hear me cry at night._

He heard her. They were alone in this world of darkness, no one else could get inside it. There were only Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett. Both on their own and though together.

Without being even in the same room, they felt the pain of each other. Felt each other suffering.

Her quiet sobs attracted him. As much as he hated himself for giving in, he went downstairs. He needed to see her, to hold her. He loved her. And he hated it.

Slowly he opened the door to her bedroom. Only a few candles were burning, throwing shadows onto the walls. The atmosphere, created by the dim candlelight, would have been scary for normal people. But not for the two people who lived in this dark world. For them, it was calming.

In total silence, Eleanor Lovett was sitting on her bed, only dressed with a white nightgown which made her look even paler than she normally was. She looked like a ghost. Like someone dead. And though beautiful.

Tears escaped her dark eyes and ran down the pale cheeks. Although she was crying, she seemed to be quite peaceful, breathing calmly and staring at the red rose in her hands. Red. The colour of blood. It was a strong contrast to her white nightgown. As if she bled. And she was bleeding. Her heart was bleeding because it was broken. Without looking at Sweeney, she started to speak. It was almost a whisper.

"I wish you would care for me."

Sweeney took a deep breath and walked over to Eleanor, careful not to scare her. He sat down behind her and placed her between his legs. Then he started to massage her back softly.

His touches were strange for the baker. She had never thought that Sweeney Todd would touch her that gently. One part of her, her heart, felt save, but her mind tried to tell her that she couldn't trust him. This part of her feared the demon barber.

"I won't hurt you, Eleanor", Sweeney said quietly.

Eleanor's tears had stopped and his voice made her slowly relax beneath the barber's hands. His voice wasn't angry and harsh as usual.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't care for you?", the barber asked.

"I know that you don't. What am I for you...?"

Sweeney softly placed a kiss on Eleanor's shoulder. "My life."

Kind of shocked, the baker turned her head.

"You are my life, Eleanor. You are the only one who gets me out of the dark. And I won't let you die because I need you. Not only for revenge but to stay alive."

He wouldn't let her die... She was dead inside. She lived in the dark. And without him she was nothing. He was the only one who could bring her back to life.

"Save me from the dark", she whispered. "Please, save me..."

"Do you trust me?", Sweeney asked calmly.

Eleanor nodded and closed her eyes. She trusted the demon barber. Something said her that he wouldn't kill her. Sweeney Todd could be her salvation.

Suddenly the barber blindfolded her. She was at his mercy now, not knowing what he would do. He moved around her, then she got pushed gently onto her back. Eleanor felt Sweeney's weight on her body and his lips brushing softly over hers. Carefully she put her hand onto his cheek She didn't fear what he might do to her, that he might kill her. She trusted him. She trusted him because she loved him. Because she was his. She always had been his.

"We can have a life, Eleanor", Sweeney whispered against her lips.

These words were enough to make her crush her lips onto his. Instead of pulling away, he immediately deepened the kiss. It was rough and soft at once, passionate. They needed each other.

Eleanor ran her hands down to the barber's shirt and started to unbutton it blindly. He obviously didn't mind because he simply shrugged it off.

The baker grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over, getting herself on top of him. She kissed him down his neck, moved her lips over his chest, leaving kisses on it. Given the fact that she couldn't see anything, she explored his body with even more dedication.

A soft moan escaped her throat when Sweeney stroked over her thighs, shoving her nightgown up and finally removing it completely. She could feel his lust-filled glance on her her. She could feel that he wanted her.

Sweeney scratched over Eleanor's back, leaving red marks on it and suddenly she was beneath him again. Once again he started to kiss her with all his passion, groaning into her mouth as she moved her hands longingly over his body.

Eleanor felt a pressure at her leg and a smirk formed on her lips that where covered with Sweeney's lips. She ran one hand down to the growing bulge in Sweeney's trousers and squeezed it softly, causing a deep groan from him. He was hard. For her. Only her. Without hesitating she opened his trousers and put them off him, along with his underpants.

With a laud moan Eleanor threw her head back to give Sweeney better access while he kissed her neck, down to her shoulder where he bit her softly before moving his lips to her collar bone. He took complete possession over her. Suddenly he squeezed her breasts, sucking at them and caressing her hard nipples with his thumb.

She needed his touches so badly, it felt as if her skin was burning beneath the barber's rough hands.

"Oh, please never stop", the baker groaned, tangling her hands into Sweeney's hair and forcing him to be even closer to her. She was getting so wet for him, she wanted him to take her... Now, immediately...

"I just started, my love", Sweeney answered with his soft voice, stroking over the curves of her body, kissing down her stomach and making her shiver. He would play with her. He would torture her. Willingly, she parted her legs.

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her skin and then her knickers got ripped off. Breathing heavily, Eleanor Lovett lay there, blindfolded and not knowing what the demon barber would do.

Again something cold stroked over her skin.

"Eleanor Lovett, you're a bloody wonder...", Sweeney said, his deep voice drove Eleanor crazy. At the same time the cold something cut her thigh. Sweeney's lips burned on the cut, he had a tight grip on the baker's thighs as he came closer with his mouth to the most intimate part of her body to taste her.

Almost screaming, Eleanor struggled beneath Sweeney, trying to push herself closer to him when he slowly ran his tongue over her wet entrance, but he kept pressing her against the bed, not allowing her to move her hips.

"Sweeney... please...", the baker moaned panting, losing control over her body completely.

"All good things come to those who can wait, Eleanor." He wanted her to beg him.

"Bloody hell, now will you take me!", she screamed out, clenching the blankets she was laying on, and without any waning, Sweeney slammed two fingers at once into her.

The baker pushed her hips immediately into Sweeney's hand. Sweeney caressed her with his thumb and started to kiss Eleanor's breasts, his fingers still thrusting inside her.

It was impossible to hold it back. With a loud groan, Eleanor came right in the barber's hand. But he hadn't finished with her yet.

He moaned softly against the skin of Eleanor who was shaking beneath him as he kissed her neck passionately. Then he stroked over her whole body and pinned her arms above her head onto the bed.

"Sweeney...", Eleanor panted longingly, still in ecstasy from her orgasm, her chest raising heavily against the barber above her. Sweeney covered her mouth with his and kissed her lustfully. He needed release too...

Finally he thrust his full length into Eleanor, letting out a moan. She screamed as he started to thrust in her and wrapped her legs around Sweeney. She tried to get some hold on him as she couldn't move her arms and felt like she would fall although her bed was beneath her.

"Harder...", she managed to groan. Being blindfolded, the baker felt everything even more intense.

"Oh God... Eleanor...", Sweeney moaned loudly, feeling the baker's inner walls getting very tight around him.

Every time he hit her, she screamed. Her whole body tensed, her back arched and her head flew back.

They came at the same moment, screaming and groaning. Sweeney collapsed on the baker, burring his face at her neck while she was nothing but a shaking, heavily breathing mess beneath him.

Finally Sweeney released Eleanor's arms and put his hand to her face to remove the blindfold. Then he looked into her eyes. With trembling hands, Eleanor cupped his face and kissed him softly before he got off her and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

For some minutes, no one said something. They both needed the time to calm down. Eleanor was the first to speak.

"Please stay here", she whispered.

"We can get through all this together...", Sweeney answered quietly, caressing her arm gently.

They kept each other alive. They never had been alone in the darkness. They always had been there together. And they could save each other.

Eleanor closed her eyes, leaning her head against Sweeney's chest. "I love you..."

The barber placed a little kiss on her forehead. He loved her. He knew that without her, he couldn't live. He wouldn't lose everything this time.

And for Sweeney Todd, Eleanor Lovett was everything.

* * *

**What do you think? I think I'll leave it as One Shot^^**

**Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
